


You Wanna Come Down

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: My Gods [3]
Category: Ministry (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: Not enough Ministry fics on this website tbh. Anyways, here's a quick fic I wrote because I couldn't sleep.





	You Wanna Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Ministry fics on this website tbh. Anyways, here's a quick fic I wrote because I couldn't sleep.

The roleplay was Al’s idea, but Trent had always had this kind of fantasy as well.

Trent stood a few feet from where Al was sitting in his chair.

“You really want me to produce this album for you?” Al asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger man in front of him.

Trent nodded quickly, “Please… Whatever it takes, I’ll do it.”

“You’ll give me anything?” Al asked, standing now.

“Well… What do you want?” Trent asked a little nervously as Al approached him.

He didn’t say a word, he just crowded Trent against the wall until they were standing chest to chest. Trent did his best to look timid and flustered as Al grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

“I think you know what I want…”, Al said, running his thumb lightly over Trent’s lips.

“I… I can’t,” Trent choked out.

“And why the hell not?”

“I’m not… Gay,” Trent said, and Al almost broke character and laughed at the biggest lie Trent had ever told him.

“And why does that matter?” Al half smiled.

“Well I mean… I don’t… I’ve never really-” Trent began to stutter before Al interrupted him by shoving him to his knees in front of him roughly.

“Aw, it’s not that hard, I’m sure you’ll learn fast,” Al said, one hand holding Trent in place and the other going to work open his belt.

Trent started to speak with panic in his voice “Al, I really don’t want to-”

“You want me to do this for you, don’t you?” He interrupted.

Trent nodded, looking up at him. 

“Then you gotta do something for me,” Al sighed, running a hand through Trent’s hair.

Trent sat, looking like he was in deep thought as he was on his knees, considering the offer. He spoke after a few moments as Al pulled his cock out of his pants and held it inches from Trent’s face.

Trent took a deep breath, “And if I do this… You’ll hold up your end?”

“Can’t hurt your chances,” Al shrugged.

Trent’s eyes widened a little, “Hey, that wasn’t the deal!” he said angrily.

“What deal?” Al snorted, “Show me the contract I signed that said if you sucked me off I’d be your producer.”

“Then I’m not fucking doing it,” Trent said in disgust, trying to stand.

Al easily overpowered him and kept him on his knees in front of him.

“Look, you either do it and you have a better chance, or you don’t do it and I say no right now,” Al explained.

Trent closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed silent before he finally uttered a quiet “Fine.”

“That’s a good boy,” Al praised, brushing some dark hair out of Trent’s face. “Open up,” He commanded.

Trent hesitantly obeyed, trying to look as disgusted as possible as he opened his mouth and shut his eyes. Al wasn’t in the mood to take things slow right now. He grabbed Trent by the back of the head and forced his cock all the way down Trent’s throat, making him gag as tears started to prick in the corner of his eyes.

Al grabbed onto his hair with both hands and started to guide his cock in and out of Trent’s mouth. 

Trent tried to act as inexperienced as he could for the full effect of this game. 

“Start sucking,” Al growled from above him. Trent obeyed, beginning to add suction and Al groaned above him, moving Trent’s head faster now.

“Fuck…” He sighed out, throwing his head back and bracing himself against the wall.

Trent started to rub his tongue along the underside of Al’s cock. 

“Just like that,” Al sighed out, bucking his length deeper into Trent’s mouth to feel him choke around it. 

He knew Al was getting close. Trent looked up through watery eyes as spit dripped down his chin and he continued playing up his inexpertise. 

“Make me cum and I’ll start considering our deal,” He groaned out.

Two more thrusts and he froze and spilled into Trent’s mouth with a loud grunt, pulling on Trent’s hair to keep him in place. 

He collected himself after a few moments and grabbed Trent’s chin, pulling out his softening cock and holding Trent’s mouth closed as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Al tilted Trent’s head up to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

Trent just stared back at him with wide eyes.

“Swallow…” Al said.

Trent shook his head no as best as he could in Al’s grip. This angered him and he clutched Trent’s jaw harder, making him wince in pain.

“Do it,” He ordered again.

Trent looked absolutely repulsed as he finally swallowed the spunk in his mouth.

“Definitely didn’t hurt your chances,” Al smiled, smacking Trent on the cheek lightly and quickly walking out the door, leaving Trent a mess on the floor.


End file.
